No Means No
by WittyPiglet
Summary: Sour Cream told him no, he really did...


**No Means No**

Sour Cream threw the best raves. The whole city of Beach City knew this, especially the teenage population. No one questioned it, not like anyone could. Sour Cream loved deejaying at his raves, he loved deejaying in general.

"Awesome party SC!" Sour Cream felt the warmth of a blush spreading across his cheeks as he grinned at where his boyfriends and girlfriend were dancing and waving at him. Jenny gave him a playful wink and Buck had a smirk to match plastered on his face. He bit his lip and turned on one of his homemade playlists so he could take a quick break to go and dance with Jenny and Buck. They were only a few yards away and Sour Cream was weaving his way through the crowd of writhing and sweaty teenage bodies. Just as he caught a glimpse of the two people he loved most, a rough yank at his shoulder made him stumble back into a hard chest.

"Wh-what the-?!" He barely got those words out before he was being forcefully dragged towards the exit of the warehouse he was hosting his rave in. The moment of shock wore off quickly and Sour Cream was struggling in the mystery person's grip. "L-Let me go man! Someone help!" He kept shouting for help but his cries fell on deaf ears as Sour Cream's music was too loud for anyone to hear and, of course, the huge crowd kept them hidden from concerning eyes.

"The cool and refreshing night air blew past Sour Cream's head, tussling his hair, as he was forced outside. Without the grinding crowd, blinding lights, and pounding music the deejay was finally able to concentrate on the person pulling him in a bruising grip. Sour Cream swallowed nervously.

"K-Kevin...?" He recognized the other teen from instagram and twitter.

"Mhm," was the only reply he got as he was suddenly dragged to the side of the shaking warehouse. Sour Cream stumbled and would have fallen if not for Kevin's iron-like hold on his upper arm.

"Wh-what are y-you doing man? Y-you're hurting me..." Sour Cream winced as the grip only tightened more. "L-Let go!" The young teen began struggling in a vague attempt at freedom. Of course, Kevin only tightened his hand around Sour Cream's arm even more. Sour Cream felt tears of frustration well up in his eyes.

Finally, Kevin stopped when they were at the back of the warehouse but didn't relinquish his hold. With a loud shout, Sour Cream found himself being painfully pushed against the warehouse wall with Kevin's body too close for comfort. The young Deejay looked away and bit his lip. The look in Kevin's eyes was feral and he stared at Sour Cream as if he was a delicacy all laid out and ready for the taking. Sour Cream felt exposed, he felt uncomfortable and he wanted Jenny and Buck to come save him from this man.

"You know," Kevin started. "I've always liked the taste of sour cream." Sour Cream only had time to widen his eyes before his head is yanked to the side by rough finger weaved through his hair, exposing his neck. Kevin's feral grin is all he sees before the other teen swoops down and begins _devouring_ his neck. Sour Cream hisses as teeth tear at his neck and weave a battlefield of kisses and hickeys across the milky white canvas. Sour Cream was making pained noises as teeth drew blood and more tears stung his eyes.

"S-Stop! P-Please!" Sour Cream began thrashing around violently, a late reaction to what was happening. Kevin gave an inaudible growl and pulled back to glare at his soon to be conquest before him. He said nothing, just reared back his arm and slapped Sour Cream across the face. His head jerked to the side with the pain doubled as his hair was still held in Kevin's vice. The shock of the slap and pain rendered Sour Cream motionless. He could feel a bruise already beginning to blossom across his cheekbone. He let pain-filled tears begin to slowly drip down his face and onto his dark green tank top as he chose to forgo his blue hoodie that night due to the warm weather. He gave a quiet sniffle and Kevin smiled.

"Now why'd you go and make me have to do that baby, I just bruised your milky soft skin." Kevin made a tsking sound and moved back to continue his art piece on Sour Cream's long neck, the deejay no longer struggling as he clenched his fists and occasionally sniffled. "Mmm, you taste good baby." Sour Cream felt like gagging and that feeling soon turn to him wanting to throw up as Kevin began undoing his pants. That simple action started Sour Cream's brain up again and he began screaming for help. Another growl from Kevin and he was struck across the face again, a scream dying on his tongue as Kevin managed to tug Sour Cream's pants and boxers to his knees.

Three fingers were forced past Sour Cream's oh so soft and pink lips. "Suck," such a simple command had more tears spilling down Sour Cream's face in a cascading waterfall and reddening his bruised and once flawless face. With little option, Sour Cream began to suck on Kevin's digits, coating them in a generous amount of saliva. He felt exposed like this with his pants and boxers down around his knees and being forced to suck someone's fingers. Where were Buck and Jenny?

After a few minutes Kevin pulled his fingers out of the younger boy's mouth. "Good job baby." He gave no warning, no indication as he slid his hand between Sour Cream's creamy white thighs and prodded one spit soaked finger against the virgin tight pucker.

"N-No!" More vain struggling attempts at freedom. "D-don't do this! I don't want it! Someone?! A-Anyone?! Help!" Kevin ignored Sour Cream's cries as he forced one, almost dry, finger inside of Sour Cream causing him to cry out in pain...

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

With each thrust of his finger a sob wrenched itself past Sour Cream's lips. Kevin hummed quietly and added two more fingers impatiently causing a shriek to fill the air around them. Kevin was glad for the still beating music. Sounds like Sour Cream's playlist restarted itself. He began spreading his fingers and forcing Sour Cream wider and wider as he licked at the salty tears that still flowed freely down the beautiful boy's face.

"Shhh, be quiet baby." He kissed the bruised flesh of Sour Cream's face and pulled his fingers out only to thrust them in harsher with a smirk. "The real fun is gonna begin soon." Another sob escaped the pale teen's lips.

"Hey!" The shout made both teens' eyes widen and Kevin pulled his fingers out of Sour Cream almost viciously and uncaring.

"Till next time baby." Kevin nipped at Sour Cream's cheek and took off running.

Sour Cream was left standing there with tears soaking his bruised face, his pants and underwear around his knees, his shirt torn slight and his neck covered in hickeys, bruises and bite marks. To be honest? Sour Cream looked completely and utterly wrecked. With a pained groan Sour Cream turned his head and was able to see none other then Buck and Jenny running towards him. Buck ran past him and off after Kevin most likely and Jenny stopped right next to him.

"Sour Cream? You okay? Talk to me baby boy." Jenny held his face in her hands and anger flashed in her eyes as she took in the bruises covering one of HER boys. She pushed the anger away so she didn't scare the taller teen.

A sudden choking, but relieved, sob flitted out into the open. "J-Jenny..."

"I'm here baby. I'm here." She knelt down and gently began pulling up Sour Cream's underwear and pants for him, buttoning them and everything. "Let's take you to Buck's, his dad's not home and he'll meet us there. Okay Cream?" A stiff nod and a sniffle is all she got in reply. "I'll have Kiki pick up your stuff after the rave." Another nod as she began leading him by his hand to her pizza themed vehicle.

Jenny eased one of her beloved boyfriends into the backseat so he could lay down and got in the driver's side. As she drove she kept glancing back at Sour Cream using her rear view mirror. Fury like no other boiled inside her and she gripped the steering wheel so hard her knuckles turned white. _'Stay Calm'._

She pulled into Buck's driveway and cautiously helped Sour Cream out of the car. His slight limp had Jenny just about seething at the mouth but she had to swallow back her anger as to not scare SC. He was still sniffling, but his tears had slowly subsided during the drive. The pizza girl gently wrapped her arm around Sour Cream's waist and led him to the front door that she unlocked with the spare key Buck gave her. Jenny kept mumbling soothing words as she led her boyfriend carefully up the stairs and down the hall to Buck's bedroom. She sat him Sour Cream on the edge of the bed and clenched her fists at the sight of him wincing.

Jenny took a deep, deep breathe and released before beginning to untie SC's shoes for him. She gently rubbed his ankles and calves the way she knew he liked as she slowly pulled his shoes and socks off. The dark haired girl stared up at Sour Cream as his head dropped to watch her. Her heart broke at the sight of fresh tears re-wetting his flawless skin. Jenny stood quickly and pulled her beloved Sour Cream to lay down on the bed with her.

"Sh, shhh. It's okay baby boy. I got you, you're safe with me. No one's going to hurt you like that again." She laid his head against her chest and kept up the gentle talk.

"Jenny..."

"Yes baby?"

"Where's Buck?"

"He's coming, he'll be here soon and then we'll both hold and cherish you. Okay?" Another stiff nod was all Jenny got as a reply and she kissed his temple. "You're okay baby."

Sour Cream slowly falls asleep in his girlfriend's arms with drying tear tracks still marking up his pretty face. Jenny kept rubbing his back and mumbling words in his ear as he slept, only stopping when the bedroom door opened. She looked up and gave a small smile when she saw her other boyfriend entering. That smile turned to a frown at the state he was in. He was covered in dirt and his clothes were in such a disarray.

"Buck?"

"Don't worry about it." He quietly laid down on the other side of his boyfriend and pulled his blankets over them all. "Just sleep." Buck hissed Sour Cream's head and wrapped his arms around the pale boy. "Goodnight Jenny."

"Night Buck."


End file.
